She Left Me
by skysky15
Summary: Alison leaves Benny and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He turns up at Maureen's door, but will she let him in? One-shot! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!


"Benny! What the hell are you doing here?" Maureen asked as she pulled the door to her and Joanne's apartment open," You have a lot of fucking nerve to show up at my door after all the shit you've done," Maureen started.

"She left me," Benny cut her off.

"So you think that you can just come running back to me, because we used to be best friends?" Maureen asked sarcastically.

"Mo, please?" Benny pleaded.

Maureen broke, she never could stay mad at him when he was upset," Fine," she mumbled stepping aside to let him in," But I'm still pissed," she added, slamming the door to prove her point. Benny plopped down on the couch and Maureen sat down next to him," So, what happened?" Maureen asked curiously.

Benny sighed," I don't know. I just woke up to a note on her pillow. All it said was 'Sorry!' All of her stuff was gone, too. I didn't know what to do. So, I looked Joanne up in the phonebook and found the address. And, here I am," Benny explained, shrugging.

Maureen nodded, trying, but failing to stay mad at him. She saw a tear slide down his cheek and immediately her arms went around him. "Benny, it's gonna' be ok," she assured him.

"What am I gonna' do, Mo?" Benny asked sadly.

Maureen sighed as she pulled away," You can stay here today. Joanne has to work anyway. I'll enjoy the company," Maureen said, giving him a small smile.

Benny nodded," Thanks Mo," he said.

Maureen wiped the tears from his cheeks," I know what'll make you feel better!" she exclaimed, standing up. She quickly turned on the radio in the corner and put in a CD," Wanna' dance?" she asked, extending her hand to him.

Benny stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and standing up," Sure," he replied, pulling her close," I missed you, Mo. I missed us," Benny said quietly.

Maureen sighed, laying her head on his shoulder," I missed you too," she admitted.

"I'm sorry for all that shit I did to you guys," Benny said quietly.

"You should be. You were a total ass," Maureen said.

"Your concert was really good, by the way," Benny said.

"Thankyou, good thing you didn't stop it like you had planned. You never would have been able to enjoy it," Maureen said bitterly.

"Mo, I'm sorry. I was a stupid asshole. I let money get to my head, even though I promised I never would," Benny said sadly.

Maureen sighed," Just don't let it happen again," she said.

Benny smiled," Never again," he promised. Maureen pulled her head away from his shoulder and smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good," she said as she heard the door open.

"Honeybear, I'm h-"Joanne started, before seeing Maureen and Benny. "What the hell?" Joanne asked.

Maureen pulled away slightly, keeping one arm around Benny," Hey Pookie!" she said, smiling.

"What the hell is Benny doing here?" Joanne asked, directing her glare at Maureen.

"I'm sorry. I-" Benny tried to explain.

"I wasn't talking to you," Joanne snapped.

"Pookie, she left him," Maureen said sadly, giving Benny a gentle squeeze.

"And that's our problem?" Joanne asked.

"Pookie," Maureen started.

"No. I don't even know why you would let him in!" Joanne exclaimed.

"I think you need to calm the hell down! Alison left him! He just wanted a shoulder to cry on," Maureen exclaimed, beginning to get aggravated.

"And after all the shit he's put you through, you just let him in?" Joanne asked.

"He said he was sorry and I forgave him," Maureen explained. Joanne looked from Maureen, to Benny, to the radio where music was still coming from," We were just dancing. I was trying to make him feel better," Maureen explained, seeing Joanne raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should go," Benny suggested quietly.

Maureen held him closer to her," No you don't have to go," she said, shooting Joanne a challenging look.

"No, she's right. I'll go," Joanne said, storming out.

Maureen sighed as the door slammed shut," I'm sorry, Mo. I didn't mean to cause a fight between you two," Benny said apologetically.

"No, it's not your fault. She's just jealous. She's always jealous," Maureen said, pulling away from Benny and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Well, I can kind of understand why," Benny said quietly, sitting down next to her.

"And why is that?" Maureen asked, turning towards him.

"You're a flirt, Mo," Benny said, giving her a small smile.

"I can't help it!" Maureen exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"I know, it doesn't make it any easier to watch you flirt with other people, though," Benny explained.

"Oh shut up," Maureen said, punching his arm playfully.

Benny let out a small chuckle," You ok?" he asked, seeing the blank expression on her face.

Maureen nodded," Yeah, I'll be fine. This happens a lot actually," she said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Benny scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulder," I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Maureen looked up at him and gave him a smile," It's not your fault," she said, placing a soft kiss to his nose before standing up and walking over to the radio to turn it off.

"Hey Mo, why do you stay with her?" Benny asked curiously.

Maureen looked at him from where she was standing," What do you mean?" she asked, making her way back over to the couch and tucking her feet underneath her as she sat down.

"Why would you stay with her since she's like that? You're not one to take shit form anyone," Benny said.

Maureen shrugged," She puts up with me," she said simply.

"There are tons of people out there that would love a chance to go out with you," Benny said.

Maureen chuckled," No, there are tons of people out there who would love to fuck me," she corrected.

"While that is very true, what I said was also true," Benny said, smiling.

"Well, they must be insane because I'm pretty sure I'm the worst girlfriend known to man," she said, chuckling.

"So, you're calling me insane?" Benny asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Maureen smirked and leaned forward, bringing her lips to his ear," Do you have a crush on me, Benny?" she whispered. Benny took her face into his hands gently and kissed her. She immediately deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth," I think it's time to break up with Joanne," Maureen said, smiling as she pulled away from him.


End file.
